Episode 308.f Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban! (Part 6)
Plot Nonny Pirruccello is having a tough time with his relatives (yet again). He runs away after using magic to inflate Mr. Mitchell's sister Mrs. Toney who was being offensive towards Nonny's parents. Initially scared for using magic outside the school, he is pleasantly surprised that he won't be penalized after all. However, he soon learns that a dangerous criminal and Rotten Tomato's trusted aide Frank has escaped from the Azkaban prison and wants to kill Nonny to avenge the Dark Lord. To worsen the conditions for Nonny, vile creatures called Dementors are appointed to guard the school gates and inexplicably happen to have the most horrible effect on him. Little does Nonny know that by the end of this year, many holes in his past (whatever he knows of it) will be filled up and he will have a clearer vision of what the future has in store... Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Mr. Grouper as (Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Minerva McGonagall) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Daisy as (Sybill Trelawney) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a bit of violence, a little bit of cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy Trivia *This is based on the 2004 film "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Chamber of Secrets!" This story takes place a year after the second story. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Tunnel to Shrieking Shack) (Nonny and Molly make their way through the primitive passageway, ducking the roots that dangle overhead. Then, abruptly, the tunnel... ends. Confused, Nonny and Molly glance about, then -- as one -- peer up. A small opening. Nonny reaches up, hoists himself through.) (Scene: Decrepit Room) (Nonny pulls Molly up. Looks about. Paper peels from the walls. Stains -- suspiciously similar to dried blood -- blot the floorboards. Shattered furniture lies strewn everywhere.) Molly: We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we? (Nonny doesn't answer, staring at the dog prints in the dust on the floor. The ceiling creaks. They dash to the stairs.) (Scene: Hallway) (They come out, look down. A wide, shiny stripe cuts through the dust-laden floor -- as if something has been dragged -- to the end of the hallway, where a light seeps from a door.) Nonny: Nox. (His wand-light dies. Slowly, they step to the door. Exchange a look. She nods, wand ready, and Nonny kicks the door aside.) (Scene: Upstairs Room) (Gil sits upon a sagging bed, clutching his bloody foot.) Molly: Gil! You're okay -- Nonny: The dog -- where's the -- Gil: He's the dog. It's a trap, Nonny. He's an Animagus... (Nonny looks down, follows the paw prints on the floor to a pair of filthy human feet. Nonny looks up slowly at the man standing in the shadows. Filthy, matted hair hangs to his shoulders. His skin like a corpse. Frank the Tow Truck Lobster. He studies Nonny's face keenly. Nonny draws his wand.) Molly: If you want to kill Nonny, you'll -- you'll... have to kill us, too! Frank: No. Only one will die tonight. Nonny: Then it'll be you! Molly: Nonny! No! (Just then, footsteps sound. Frank wheels toward the door, edgy. Nonny eyes Frank, wand hand shaking violently. As Frank turns back, he stops, regards Nonny cautiously.) Frank: Going to kill me, Nonny? Nonny: Yes. (Nonny raises his wand. Blam! -- the door crashes open: Sir Mulligan.) Nonny, Molly, and Gil: Sir Mulligan! (Sir Mulligan ignores them, eying Frank intensely.) Sir Mulligan: Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Frank? Finally the skin reflects the madness within. Frank: You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Sir Mulligan? (The two regard each other, the moment taut with tension, then Sir Mulligan steps forward and... embraces Frank like a brother.) Molly: No! I trusted you! I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend! (pointing) He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes! (Nonny and Gil stare, dumbfounded, at Sir Mulligan. Frank howls then, bitterly amused. Sir Mulligan eyes him, then turns back.) Sir Mulligan: How long have you known? Molly: Since Mr. Grumpfish set the essay. Sir Mulligan: You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Molly. Frank: Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Sir Mulligan, I'll do it alone. Sir Mulligan: Wait, Frank -- Frank: I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week! (Sir Mulligan eyes Frank, then nods.) Sir Mulligan: All right then. As you wish... Nonny: No! (Nonny raises his wand when Sir Mulligan wheels and, with a flick of his own, disarms him. Furious, Nonny eyes Frank murderously.) Nonny: You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Rotten Tomato! Frank: It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily! Sir Mulligan: Nonny! You've got to listen -- Nonny: Did he listen! When my mother was dying! Did he hear her screaming! (Nonny's eyes flash to Frank's, glittering with pain.) Sir Mulligan: Someone else betrayed your parents, Nonny. Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead. Frank: He's as good as dead. Nonny: What're you talking about? There's nobody here. Frank: Oh yes there is... (Frank turns then, to Gil, and croons in a cruel sing song:) Frank: Come out, come out, Polar Bear. Come out, come out and play. (Gil draws back from Frank's demented gaze.) Gil: You're mad... (Nonny's eyes shift from Gil's face to his hands, where Bubble Puppy twists violently. As a curious expression befalls Nonny, Sir Mulligan, and Frank, as one, raise their wands... when.) Mr. Grumpfish: Expelliarmus! (The wands fly from their hands. The others turn, find Mr. Grumpfish standing in the doorway, smiling smugly.) Mr. Grumpfish: (eyeing Frank) Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you. Sir Mulligan: Mr. Grumpfish -- Mr. Grumpfish: I told Mr. Grouper you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof. Frank: Brilliant! And -- as usual -- dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Sir Mulligan and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to. Mr. Grumpfish: Give me a reason. I beg you. Sir Mulligan: Don't be a fool, Mr. Grumpfish! Frank: He can't help it. It's habit by now. Sir Mulligan: Quiet, Frank! Mr. Grumpfish: (clucking his tongue) Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal. Frank: Piss off. Mr. Grumpfish: Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors? (as Frank reacts) Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best. (Mr. Grumpfish's eyes harden. He gestures to the door.) Mr. Grumpfish: After you. (As the others start to go, Nonny glances at the table where Sir Mulligan has left Nonny's wand. In a flash, it's in his hand.) Nonny: Expelliarmus! (Mr. Grumpfish soars into the air, hits the wall with a thud, and slides down. Gil and Molly stare in shock.) Molly: You attacked a teacher. Nonny. (Nonny looks a bit shocked himself, then turns to Frank.) Nonny: You said the Polar before. The Polar what? Sir Mulligan: Bear. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend. Nonny: No. The Polar Bear's dead. He killed him. (As Nonny points at Frank, Frank laughs mirthlessly.) Sir Mulligan: I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing the Polar Bear on the Map. Nonny: The Map was lying then -- Frank: The Map never lies. The Polar Bear's alive. And he's right there. (Frank points at... Gil. Gil goes white with fear.) Gil: M-me? It's lunatic... Frank: Not you, you idiot. Your puppy. Gil: Bubble Puppy? Bubble Puppy has been in my family for -- Frank: (bitterly) Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden puppy. He's missing a toe, isn't he? (Frank unfolds a dog-eared clipping from The Daily Prophet: it shows Gil in Egypt with his family, Bubble Puppy on his shoulder.) Gil: So what? Nonny: All they could find of the Polar Bear was his -- Frank: Finger. Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a puppy. (Nonny stares into Frank's sunken eyes. Wanting to believe. Desperate to believe. Glances at Gil, his agonized face. Bubble Puppy squirms violently.) Nonny: Show me. (Sir Mulligan and Frank turn to Gil. He holds Bubble Puppy protectively.) Gil: What are you going to do with him? (Frank and Sir Mulligan exchange a glance.) Frank: Together. (With that, Sir Mulligan takes out his wand and, as one, he and Frank cast a stream of blue-white light. Bubble Puppy twists madly in midair, then -- Flash! -- transforms into... a very short bear with thinning hair and grubby hands.) Short Bear: F-Frank... S-Sir Mulligan. My old friends. (Neither speaks. The Polar Bear's small, watery eyes dart toward the windows and door. Suddenly, he makes a break for it, but Frank merely shoves him back. The Polar Bear's nose twitches, his gaze finding Nonny. His hands flutter nervously, reveal a missing index finger.) Polar Bear: Nonny! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I -- Frank: Shut up! Polar Bear: I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Frank. What would you have done! Frank: Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Polar Bear, if Rotten Tomato didn't kill you... Sir Mulligan: We would. Polar Bear: No... please... you can't... (eyes darting, finding) Gil! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your puppy... (Gil draws back in disgust. The Polar Bear turns to Molly.) Polar Bear: Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them... (As one, Sir Mulligan and Frank raise their wands, point them directly into the Polar Bear's face. He shrinks back trembling, closing his eyes in fear, when...) Nonny: No. (The Polar Bear's lids lift. Sir Mulligan and Frank turn. Staggered.) Sir Mulligan: Nonny, this bear... Nonny: I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle. Polar Bear: Bless you, boy! Bless you -- Nonny: Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you. (Scene: Whomping Willow) (As the Polar Bear emerges from the gap, he prattles desperately:) Polar Bear: Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors... (as Gil emerges) Gil! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your puppy... (As Gil draws back in disgust, a sleepwalking Mr. Grumpfish bumps his head against a low limb. Molly turns to Nonny.) Molly: Don't worry. He's under the Somnambulist Charm. It's primarily used to transport the seriously deranged. (As Nonny nods, the Polar Bear's pleading eyes find Molly.) Polar Bear: Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them... (Molly tugs her robes from the Polar Bear's sweaty grasp. Nonny turns, sees Frank staring in wonder at the castle, shining radiantly under the bright bowl of the night sky.) Frank: Beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. Freely. (turning to Nonny) That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it. (Nonny studies the Polar Bear briefly, looks away. Lost in thought.) Nonny: I don't reckon my father'd want his best friends to become killers for a worthless piece of vermin like the Polar Bear. Besides: Dead, the truth dies with him. Alive... you're free. (Frank studies Nonny's profile, moved by this.) Frank: I don't know if you know, Nonny, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your guardian... Nonny: I know. Frank: And, well, I'll understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, so you know, you could -- Nonny: When! Come live with you? Frank: Soon as my name's cleared... (Nonny looks at Bubblewarts. Grins. Sirius does the same. Then, Molly's voice rises on the air, quavering with fear.) Molly: Nonny... (He turns, see Molly staring at the full moon. His eyes shift. Sir Mulligan is a rigid silhouette, his fingers twitching.) Frank: Sir Mulligan, old friend... did you take your potion tonight? (Sir Mulligan, twitching, shakes his head. The Polar Bear's eyes dart, taking in the situation, then slowly shift, note the wand trembling in Sir Mulligan's lengthening fist.) Frank: Run. All of you. Now. (But none of them do, transfixed, watching as bristles poke through Sir Mulligan's skin. Black steps forward, wraps his arms around his friend, presses his mouth to his ear.) Frank: You know the man you truly are, Sir Mulligan. This flesh is only flesh. (pounding Sir Mulligan's heart) This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here! (As Sir Mulligan's wand drops... the Polar Bear leaps.) Nonny: No! (flashing his wand) Expelliarmus! (Sir Mulligan's wand flies from the Polar Bear's hand and he freezrs. Then slowly turns. Face blank, eyes closed, he... grins hideously. Transforms. Stunned, Nonny watches a puppy dart into the night. A howl pierces the air and Nonny wheels. With a shrug, Sir Mulligan tosses Frank into the air, then turns. He is no longer human. He's a werewolf. Nonny and Molly begin to edge back.) Molly: Sir...? (The werewolf's eyes blaze. Long teeth glitter. Then... a horrifying growl erupts from its throat. Nonny and Molly spin, begin to flee... and run flat into Mr. Grumpfish. As they collapse in a great clumsy pile, Mr. Grumpfish's eyes flutter open, the spell broken. Seeing Hermione atop him, he sweeps her aside.) Mr. Grumpfish: Out of the way! (He finds the werewolf preparing to pounce. Leaping to his feet, Mr. Grumpfish draws his wand and steps forward, shielding Molly, Nonny, and Gil. The werewolf howls, sprints forward, when -- Swoosh! -- a giant dog intercepts it in midair. They hit the ground in a fierce tangle of flashing teeth, a single horrible flailing beast. Again and again, the dog pushes the werewolf back, but the werewolf is too strong...) Nonny: Frank! (The dog yelps, roars in pain, and the werewolf flings it into the tall grass. As it charges after, Nonny pushes past Mr. Grumpfish, dashes into the night. Molly makes to follow, but Mr. Grumpfish holds her back.) Molly: Nonny! (Nonny runs full out. Up ahead, framed against a full moon, he spies the dog, lying inert, the werewolf's razor-sharp claws suspended over its neck.) Nonny: No!!! (Desperately, Nonny plucks a thick branch from the ground and hurls it with all his might. Bull's-eye. The werewolf freezes. Turns. Begins to move toward... Nonny. Nonny draws his wand, terrified, but tormented as well, knowing Sir Mulligan dwells somewhere within the beast.) Nonny: Please, Sir Mulligan. Stop... It's me. (Suddenly... a howl pierces the night. The werewolf falters, cocking its head toward the forest. Nonny waits, petrified. The werewolf's eyes shift back to him. It snarls, moves closer, ready to kill. Nonny covers his face with his arm, when... a second howl echoes high above the forest. Slowly, Nonny drops his arm. Looks. The werewolf bounds toward the forest, vanishes. Nonny's eyes shift. In the darkness, the wounded dog lurches through the tall grass. Falls. Rises. Falls again. Each time becoming more human. As he disappears over the ridge, Nonny sprints after.) (Scene: Black Lake) (Nonny stumbles down to Frank, who lies on the water's edge, now fully a man, arms and face gleaming with lacerations.) Nonny: Frank! (Nonny looks into his glassy eyes.) Nonny: Frank! (A fragile mist escapes Nonny's mouth. A raw wind tosses his hair. Chill-bumps pebble his skin. A fringe of ice appears at the lake's edge. Then they appear, oozing like smoke through the trees across the lake. Dementors.) Nonny: No... No! (drawing his wand) Expecto... Patronum! (A thin silvery wisp weeps from Nonny's wand, hovering like a veil, but the Dementors continue to come. Nonny places his hand on Frank's heaving heart, poises his wand once more:) Nonny: Expecto... Patronum... (Patronus blooms briefly... and dies. Nonny's eyes flutter, the Dementors twisting madly in his vision, drawing closer. Frank gasps. Silvery feathers of light tumble from his lips, as if his very soul were leaving him... Then... a light splinters the trees. Nonny squints, sees a fiery stag appear... its body luminous... slashing through the trees... sowing light in the darkness. The Dementors wilt in its wake, but more replace them, sweeping down in waves. Still, the stag charges on. The light expands. The forest blazing with it. The remaining Dementors flee, drifting across the moon like ash. The light ebbs. The stag's luminous body flickers. There is a bright flash and darkness returns, a single thread of light all that remains, spinning down to the size of a pearl... in the palm of man, standing deep in the trees. Nonny studies the strangely familiar silhouette, then... it is gone. Silence drops like a curtain. Mist rises from the lake. Mr. Grumpfish appears at the top of the rise.) (Scene: Hospital Wing) (Molly's shadow ripples against the curtain that encircles Nonny's bed. A hand reaches out -- Nonny's hand -- and sweeps the curtain aside. Gil lies opposite, his left banaged. Molly paces. Stops.) Molly: Nonny -- Nonny: I saw my dad. Molly: What...? Nonny: He sent the Dementors away... I saw him. Across the lake... (Molly exchanges a private glance with Gil, turns back.) Molly: Listen, Nonny. They've captured Frank. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the Kiss. Nonny: The Kiss...? Molly: It's what Dementors do to those they want to destroy. They clamp their jaws over the victim's mouth and... suck out his soul. Nonny: You mean, they're going to kill Frank? Molly: No. It's worse. Much worse. You go on living. But you have no memory. No sense of self. You're just a shall. An empty shell... (As Nonny reacts, the door opens and Mr. Grouper enters.) Molly: Headmaster! You've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man! Nonny: It's true, sir. Frank is innocent -- Gil: It's Bubble Puppy who did it! Mr. Grouper: Bubble Puppy...? Gil: My puppy, sir. Only he's not really a puppy. Well, he was a puppy. You see, he used to be my brother Hauntsworth's -- Molly: The point is... we know the truth. Please, sir, you must believe us. Mr. Grouper: I do, Miss Gentilella. But I'm sorry to say the word of three thirteen-year-old wizards will convince few others. A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen. (As Mr. Grouper turns to the window, a shooting star plummets silently through the sky.) Mr. Grouper: Ah... a shooting star. If ever one was to make a wish, now would be the time. But time, I'm afraid, is precisely our problem... (On cue, the midnight bell begins to chime... Ding!... Ding!) Mr. Grouper: Mysterious thing, time. Powerful. And, when meddled with... dangerous. Frank the Tow Truck Lobster is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. (to Molly) You know the laws, Miss Gentilella. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not... well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight. (Mr. Grouper hands Nonny and Molly each a stick of chocolate, then starts to go... stops.) Mr. Grouper: By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin... Good luck. (He smiles, exits. Nonny glances curiously at the chocolate.) Gil: What in bloody hell was all that about? (But Molly doesn't reply, instead looping the pendant's long chain around Nonny's neck as well as her own.) Molly: Sorry, Gil. But seeing as you can't walk... (As Gil and Nonny exchange a curious glance, the bell continues to chime -- Ding! Ding! Time reverses in a dizzying backward blur, as if a tape were being rewound, every moment that occurred in the hospital room flickering by at a dizzying speed while, outside the window, darkness gives way to dusk and the sun "un-sets," returning to its place low on the horizon. At this point, the time reversal ends and the room is... Empty. Except for Nonny and Molly. As Molly unloops the necklace, Nonny glances around in confusion.) Nonny: What just happened? Where's Gil? (Molly ignores the question, eyes the clock on the wall.) Molly: Seven-thirty. Where were we at seven-thirty? Nonny: Huh? Dunno... going to Mr. Langoustine's? Molly: Come on! We can't be seen! (Molly grabs Nonny's arm, slams through the door.) End of Part 6. Recap As Nonny and Molly go in the tunnel, they found out that they're in the Shrieking Shack. They found Gil and Bubble Puppy, and then they found Frank. Nonny was about to kill Frank when Sir Mulligan came. Molly realises that Frank and Sir Mulligan are friends, and Sir Mulligan missed the class because he's a werewolf. Nonny told Frank that he was the one who betrayed his parents, but Sir Mulligan explains to Nonny that it's someone else who betrayed Nonny his parents, and it's the Polar Bear. Mr. Grumpfish came and was about to report Frank to the castle when Nonny attacked him. Nonny wants to see the Polar Bear. Frank tells Gil that Bubble Puppy is the Polar Bear so he took Bubble Puppy from Gil, and Bubble Puppy got transformed into the Polar Bear. The Polar Bear was pleased to see Sir Mulligan and Frank again because they're old friends. The Polar Bear sees Nonny and tells him he's like his father, and sees Gil begging him to not let them hurt him because he's a great pet to him, and he begged Molly too. Nonny suggests that they could take the Polar Bear to the castle so that the Dementors can have him. Outside the Whomping Willow, Frank suggests to Nonny that he can live with him soon. Just then, Sir Mulligan got transformed into a werewolf. He howls a lot and he starts to attack Frank when he was a dog. Mr. Grumpfish protects the trio from Sir Mulligan. Nonny quickly rushes over to Frank. He was lying unconscious. Nonny saw the Dementors coming to him and Sir Mulligan. He was about to cast Expecto Patronum at them when he saw a Patronus sending the Dementors away and Nonny fell on the ground unconscious as well. When he woke up, he was at the Hospital Wing, and so was Gil with an injured foot. Nonny tells Molly that he thinks he saw his father who cast the Patronus. Molly told Nonny that Frank has gone to Azkaban. When Mr. Grouper came in, Nonny and Molly told him that Frank was the wrong person to go to Azkaban. Mr. Grouper thought of a way to sort this out. He tells them that they have to go back in time and they can't be seen. So, Molly gets a little charm and spins it round. The time got reversed, and Nonny and Molly realised the first thing they did was going to Mr. Langoustine's hut, so they quickly go to the location where they were before they got to Mr. Langoustine's hut. Category:Stories